1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latching devices and more particularly to latch assemblies incorporating a handle and a shaft.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of latch assemblies are known and which generally operate to secure one or more panel members or a panel member against a corresponding frame, as examples. One type of latch assembly is termed a swell latch assembly and comprises a pivotal handle, a shaft attached with the handle for axial movement as the handle is pivoted and a bushing secured to the shaft. In operation, the swell latch assembly is mounted in a first panel and the bushing when unlatched can be passed through a configured hole formed in a corresponding second panel or frame. On latching, pivotal movement of the handle from an open to a closed position corresponds to axial movement of the shaft. This axial movement of the shaft works to compress and deform or "swell" the bushing so as to engage an inner surface of the corresponding second panel or frame into a latched position. Examples of swell latch assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,347 to Eli J. Holtman, Edward A. McCormack and Jarl Mork ('347 Patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,921 to Eli J. Holtman and Edward A. McCormack ('921 Patent), each assigned to Southco, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein. In order to accomplish the foregoing operation, the handle is of a sufficient size and configuration to allow it to be grasped by an operator. In the prior art, it is known to use a plurality of ribs on the underside of a handle in order to provide a better "feel" for the user when grasping the handle.